Scented Tears
by GothicBlacre
Summary: The blood from those I have killed blind me, I cry to free myself from the darkness from which I was made but my scented tears seem to hunger his needs more." she cried as she looked up into his eyes. Future Trunks wiped a tear from her face...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I Do Not own DragonBall Z GT or any of the characters... only the ones you never heard of (  
  
Prologue  
  
The wind was blowing rather hard and the figure with the black clock clung tighter to the material as the sand flew at them at an incredible force. The sun was still blazing brightly causing the wind to be hotter than the normal cold wind. A growl was heard as the person fell to their knees their hands came down so they knelt on all fours. A sudden sharp currant of wind blew back the hood that protected the figures face.  
  
Midnight blue hair blew harshly into the young woman's white face, and she lifted a clawed hand and pushed the offending hairs out of her way. Her almond shaped silver eyes glared as sand hit, with much strength the young woman lifted her body off the sand and flipped the hood back over her head and continued on her way toward the city below.  
  
"Have you found any traces?" a male voice demanded harshly at a man in front of him. The young man with piercing blue eyes looked up his face emotionless, his mid back black hair covered parts of his pointed ears.  
  
"Sir, I will find her." The man with the blue eyes affirmed.  
  
"Yes I trust you Zethroe you are my best assassin and I know you will, but the point is she must be found before the blue moon." The voice replied from the shadows. The man Zethroe bowed his head and in an instant was gone.  
  
"...You can not run forever Sphinx..."  
  
The woman in the clock rushed passed all the people who stared openly at her. 'Stupid disgusting humans, all they do is stare' she thought bitterly as she pushed roughly passed some couple that had the nerve to stop in front of her and stare. She let out a growl and looked at the ground to look away from the nasty maggots. She froze when she felt a strong ki coming towards her.  
  
Her silver eyes caught sight of a man with black hair that was long but tied back he was walking next to a woman with blonde hair who hung to his arm, giggling stupidly at what he was saying. The woman sniffed the air and stumbled back in shock, this man was not human at least not full human his scent was that of a 'Saiyan...?' she thought but weren't they supposed to be dead. Wait no they were dead but then her was one. She leaned against the wall and watched as they passed her eyes never straying away.  
  
Goten smiled down at Marron as she covered her hand and giggled, he loved her and her smile drove him crazy. He gripped her tighter to him when he felt an unusual presence as if someone was watching him. He stopped suddenly.  
  
"Goten-san what's wrong." Marron asked glancing up at him confused as to why his face was serious. Goten looked around until his eyes spotted a black cloaked figure leaning against the wall ahead of them, silver glowing orbs glaring at him from underneath. He look down at Marron when she said this and then looked back up to see the person gone scanning the clearings he shook his head.  
  
"Nothings wrong Marron lets go." He said casually looking around some more, as they began to walk forward again.  
  
She almost laughed when the Saiyan looked her way she knew that he would have felt her stare he was strong to strong for her likes, she sighed and continued down the alleyway she ran into. "I will see you again Saiyan..."  
  
A young woman with white-aqua streaked hair cursed loudly as the airship she was on hit turbulence and roughly smacked her into the side painfully bruising a couple of ribs. Her sharp silver eyes glanced down at the red flashing button and she slammed her clawed hand onto the bright light. The door opened up and she jump out into the air ignoring the fact the ship was half on fire and going really fast and the fact she did not know how to fly.  
  
As she suspended away from the ship it blew up, metal flew everywhere as she free fall straight to the ground. When she neared closer to the ground she did a flip and landed on all fours. Her head shot up when she heard clapping a young woman with midnight blue hair stood leaning against a tree her silver eyes looking at her own.  
  
"Great show Sphinx what next skinny dipping in Antarctica?" the woman asked raising a delicate eyebrow.  
  
"Shut up Lei, I'm here don't make me leave already." Sphinx spat, crossing her arms. Lei smirked and in a blur had the girl in her arms hugging her.  
  
"I missed you so much sister." Lei cried into the other girls white shirt only to get pushed away.  
  
"I missed you also but that does not mean you can hang on me." Sphinx replied gently.  
  
"You will never believe what I found here." Lei said more serious, Sphinx raised her eyebrows at her sister's seriousness, meaning it must have been important for her to not act immature.  
  
"A Saiyan..." Lei replied. Sphinx stepped back but then held her ground immediately.  
  
"Did he see you? Was he alone? Was he a Halfling? Was his power level high?" Sphinx rushed out.  
  
"Yes. No. Yes. Yes." Lei said calmly, and watched has her sister gone through the words in her head.  
  
"He saw you what happened?" The white haired woman asked.  
  
"Nothing I disappeared when he looked up again...but I have to admit he was a real looker those black eyes and that sexy..." Lei shut up when her sister elbowed her side.  
  
"Lei we are her on business not pleasure so don't be a slut." Sphinx growled. Lei pouted and looked away her noise in the air.  
  
"I am no slut I have never had intercourse." Lei said defending her title. Sphinx rolled her eyes and ran into the forest Lei running behind her calling her name out.  
  
Neither noticed a pair of eyes that watched and heard everything...  
  
Trunks put his hands over his face as the desk light glared down upon the paper he was reading. He stood up and stretched his soar muscles before taking his glasses off and setting them down.  
  
Brrrnnggg  
  
He jumped as the phone rang, sighing he leaned over and picked it up.  
  
"Capsule Corp. Trunks Briefs speaking."  
  
"Hey man what's up." came Goten's voice.  
  
"Nothing Goten just finishing reading these blue print forms... I thought you were with Marron?" Trunks asked as he walked over to the window to look out.  
  
"I was until something came up." His friend said. Trunks frowned.  
  
"Oh...?" was his reply.  
  
"I was walking Marron back from the restaurant and I suddenly got this feeling of being watched so when I looked around I saw a figure in black looking at me." Goten said. Trunks furrowed his brows.  
  
"How do you know they were looking at you if they wore all black?" he asked.  
  
"I saw a pair of silver eyes staring at me...Trunks do you think something bad is going to happen?" Goten asked. Trunks sighed and shook his head, running a hand threw his hair he walked back over to sit on his desk.  
  
"I really don't know Goten it could have been your mind playing tricks...we haven't had any problems since HILF opened up." The line was quiet and Trunks knew Goten was thinking it over.  
  
"Yeah maybe your right, I mean I only looked up for a second...Thanks man I call you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay Goten see ya." Trunks heard his best friend hung up and did the same. He let out a breath and looked outside once again, before turning around and walking out of the room, not seeing the pair of eyes on him.  
  
Bra sat at the table eating, her eyes went up to her mother who was reading something then up to her brother who was half asleep than they gazed at her father who was ignoring everything around him before going back to her mother again. She then decided to break the silence.  
  
"Can I have my belly button pierced?" she asked, ignoring the clang as her mother dropped her fork and the now wide away Trunks. She looked up at her father to see him still eating and not looking away from his food.  
  
"Well can I?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"No." was her mother's short reply.  
  
"But mom I'm seventeen and everyone at school has one plus the guys like it." Bra tried to reason.  
  
"Yeah and all those girls are sluts." Trunks said putting his two cents in, Bra growled and looked at her brother with a glare.  
  
"I didn't ask you...and plus Pan has one and you don't think she's a slut in fact I thought you love her." Bra snapped.  
  
"Gohan let Pan have a piercing?" Bulma asked confused.  
  
"No, her mom took her." Bra said.  
  
"Pan would never get something so girly." Trunks replied leaning on his elbow.  
  
"Why just because she's a tomboy does not mean she can't feel girly what Trunks you want her to be like a boy next you'll tell her not to shave her legs and grow a penis." Bra said simply, ignoring her mother's yelling of her name and her father spitting his food out in disgust. Trunks growled and grinded his teeth together.  
  
"No that's not what I meant Bra and you know it." He yelled standing up he threw his napkin onto the table.  
  
"So you're not gay?" Bra asked.  
  
"NO!" Trunks yelled storming out of the kitchen. Vegeta stood up and went to leave.  
  
"Vegeta you don't want desert?" Bulma asked from her spot.  
  
"No, I lost my appetite" He snapped and slammed the door of the kitchen as he left, while mumbling about 'sick teenagers and brats who worry about girls to much' as he left.  
  
"So can I" Bra asked her mom. Bulma rubbed her temples.  
  
A man with blue eyes watched as the two girls with silver orbs walk through the forest he smirked his fangs poking over his bottom lip.  
  
"Now where to run now..."  
  
Well there ya have it another sucky story that most like will go ignored (starts to cry) everyone hates me (then suddenly smiles and tears go away) I hope you like it (  
  
Next Time: Future Trunks makes his appearance, as Sphinx runs from the assassin Zethroe. Meanwhile Lei has found Piccolo. Until then bye!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own anything only Lei, Zethroe, Sphinx, and some others you haven't heard on DBZ.

AN: Hey sorry for the bad grammar I was in a hurry this chapter will be better hopefully.

Chapter 2

Lei sighed as she watched her sister clean her face. She turned and looked off into the distance.

"Lei!" she looked back to see a man in front of Sphinx, instantly she jumped up.

"Leave this is my fight I don't want to drag you in…better yet I don't want you to drag yourself in." Sphinx replied not looking at her but at the man. Lei froze when she caught the stranger's eyes. He was looking straight at her, and he was very handsome. Sphinx growled as she watched the man look at her sister.

"Lei leave NOW!" She felt her sister jump then leave before she turned her attention back to the man.

"Zethroe…"

"So you have a sister…pretty little thing you know she won't get far."

"My sister isn't in this little battle leave her out of it it's me you want or more importantly what Talitheo wants," Sphinx spat Zethroe chuckled showing his fangs.

"Your sister is in this because she is your blood and not only that but I seem to take a liking to her I wouldn't…" his words were cut off as Sphinx let out a hiss and lunged. The fight began.

Lei growled as she pushed her way into the forest and the twigs pulled her hair, it seemed not matter were her and her sister went they found them. There life wasn't pleasant at four they watched there mother get raped and killed by Talitheo an evil Vampire Demon Lord. They never knew there father but he was suppose to be the reason they were in this situation in the first place and that is why they were here. Their father was a Saiyan and lived her on Earth but he was supposed to be dead.

"Shit…" she said as she ran into something and fall back her eyes lifted to meet black orbs.

"Shit…"

He looked around the desert his blue orbs cold and deadly, he folded his arms over his chest and smirked.

"I'm home…" he thought as the wind blew his waist length hair. He took to the sky and in a flash of yellow he was gone. Future Trunks had returned but something about him changed.

Lei looked up at the tall green guy who at the moment was glaring down at her. She let out a nervous laugh and slowly stood up.

"Hi," she replied meekly the guy just glared more

"Uh?"

"Who are you?" his rough voice asked his eyes still cold and hard never blinking.

"I am Lei…and you?" she asked

"None of your concern…unless you are a threat?" he asked

"Maybe." She answered with a straight voice she hated when people tried to intimidate her.

"But as for now you'll never now." With that she took off deep into the forest in a blue of silver.

Piccolo watched the girl run.

"Is that her?" he asked

"Yes…" came the reply from Kami

"But she is only a child…how can she…"

"Piccolo trust us the world is in her hands…but it is her decision on what to do with it."

Authors Note: Well there you go horrible I know but at least I updated  bye for now.

Next Chapter: Future Trunks makes him self known and brings terrible news about his life after, and why is he more evil? Piccolo calls everyone to the look out. Lie meets up with Goten and Zethroe wins the battle Sphinx is left to die….


End file.
